You saved me from myself, my dears
by Sunnyqueen
Summary: After they one-night encounter, they can't stop thinking about him, about them, and it's driving them mad and creating a lot of inner conflict, what will happen when they are forced to talk about it? Sequel of 'Thank you for saving me, darling" and "'Thank you for saving me, darling: The Threesome". 3some, rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am again! **

**We could say that this is a sequel of a sequel. First part being _"Thank you for saving me, darling"_ and the second one _"Thank you for saving me, darling: The threesome."_ So here we are, in a story that will develop that threesome.**

**I hope that you will all like it!**

**And from here I want to thank specially Mags1st as she has been a great help with it and has encouraged me to go further with it! And thank you for putting up with me!**

* * *

><p>It was late at night and they were just finishing dinner when the Earl put his down. "Allen, a word, please." He said and everyone looked from the eldest to the youngest, who looked as confused as the rest were.<p>

"Of course, Earl." He said and stood up, kissing Tyki on the lips and getting a sweet smile in return.

They left the room and went to the Garden in the ark, Allen starting to feel a bit fidgety, his mind running everything that happened those last weeks and trying to find if he had done something wrong to upset Adam.

"Earl?"

"Yes?"

"Didn't you want to talk with me?" He asked.

"Ah yes, yes. Please sit." They sat down on a bench. "Don't be so on the edge, you've done nothing wrong, I'm just concerned."

"About what?" Now he was more confused: what could possibly be the Earl concerned about? The only innocences alive were his, Shishō's, Miranda's and Krory's, the only Black Order member alive was Leverrier and he was in the dungeons.

"You and Tyki. Is everything ok between you two?"

Damn it all. Wisely had been sneaking up in Tyki's mind once more and to make it worse, he had to go to the Earl himself and tell him! "Yeah."

"Is it really?"

"We might have some… things to work out. Nothing serious, really. I promise." He said, smiling.

"Alright. However, is Cross involved somehow in this?"

"Why would you think so?"

"Because this has been going on since that day."

"Uncle has seen me dreams, hasn't he?" He asked in a soft whisper.

The Earl sighed and brought the boy closer to himself. "Yeah. First night he freaked out so much that he actually opened a door and went to yell at Cross. But he couldn't."

Allen frowned and stared at him, frowning. Nea couldn't yell at Cross? Since when? He had been yelling at him since they re-encountered. Or maybe it was just easier than that and Cross was with someone. It wouldn't be that weird. Hell, it would be weird if he wasn't with someone. He narrowed his eyes at this, he didn't want him with anyone else but Tyki and himself.

"Why?" He finally asked, voice small.

**-Flashback- **

Nea crossed the door and seconds later so did the Earl. They both blinked like owls at the image of a completely drunk Cross, swirling his wine in the glass and looking as if he was going to break down and cry.

"Hum… Adam?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could leave me alone with him? Seems I need to talk with him."

"What do you mean?"

"I think what's going on here." He smiled and pecked him on the lips and shifted to his human form. "I'll be back as soon as possible, ok?" The Earl nodded and watched Nea go inside the bar and then sitting next to Cross, taking the glass of wine off his hands.

He saw him say something, but the red-haired male only shook his head and then made a gesture to get the cup of wine back, but the Noah pushed it away. He stood there for a few more minutes, staring at them and he finally decided to go back to the Ark, giving them more privacy.

**-End of flashback-**

"What did they talk about? Scratch that, did you say Shishō was _drunk_?" He asked, not believing: in all the years he had known his Master he had only seen him drunk once and that had been when Anita died, never before, never after. Tipsy, sure every time, but drunk? Hell no.

"That's what got your attention?"

"Do you know what they said?"

"No. Nea didn't tell me."

"Well, then yes, it's what has my attention." He said and sighed. "AM I a bad person, Earl?"

"What do you mean?"

"Am I a bad person because I tricked both Shishō and Tyki into doing something I wanted?" he asked, his chin resting now in his knees.

Adam chuckled and ruffled his head. "This is just who you are, Allen. I've told you this before, you shall never repress the Noah inside you: it'll only bring pain." He said. "Besides, they both enjoy it, we all know it."

"Thanks Earl." He said and hugged him. "Did Uncle tell you to speak with me?"

"Not everything I do is because Nea tells me too."

"Yeah right." He said and smiled smugly.

"Yes, he did ask me to tell with you. Also, I would like to ask you something else, a favour."

"You want me to go somewhere?" He asked.

"That aside. I need you to keep dreaming whatever is it that you dream."

And Allen blushed brightly at that, so brightly his face was starting to look maroon. If he was to be in his human form, he would probably as red as… as… Shishō's hair. "W-why?"

"Because it makes Nea horny as hell and I sure as hell enjoy it. It seems he actually feels the same thing you do." He chuckled. "However, I do need you two go to Chengdu."

"Sichuan?"

"You did say you speak Chinese, right?"

"Yes. But why?"

"There seems to be some energy fluctuation there and it looks a lot like some Innocence."

"I thought we had destroy it all besides mine, Shishō's, Miranda's and Krory's!"

"So did I. Since you are the only one who can detect it, it has to be you. Then again, you are the only one who speaks Chinese fluently." He said.

"I'll go check it. When do you want me to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." The Earl said as he stood and went to leave.

"Hey Earl!" The man turned around and looked at him. "Can I get a panda?" Adam let out a laugh and Allen decided that he was getting a panda.

* * *

><p>When he went to their room, Tyki was there, playing solitaire… and cheating.<p>

"Hey darling." He said as he hugged him from his back, kneeling behind him and resting his chin on the dark curls.

"Hey. What did The Earl want?"

"Gave me a mission. In China."

"Something the matter?"

"He said there's something that resembles a lot like Innocence and wants me to go see if it is or not Innocence."

Tyki finished the game, folded the cards and made him lay down and kissing him gently. "You going alone?"

"Yeah. It's just a recognition mission, no trouble at all." He said as he crossed his arms around his neck and kissed him, slowly, letting Tyki have the upper hand. "And I'm getting a panda."

"A panda?"

"Sichuan has a lot of pandas." He said, shrugging. "I don't think they'll mind if I take one."

"Probably they won't." He replied before kissing him again and then lying on his side, stroking the soft velvety cheek. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning." He replied.

"And he didn't tell you until now?" Mikk asked and Walker only shrugged before going back to kissing him.

"Seems to be uncle has been giving him a hard time… if you know what I mean." Allen said and Tyki chuckled. "Not that he minds too much about it."

"Of course he doesn't." He said as he moved to kiss him again. "We should go to sleep already if you have to leave early."

"Ok." He smiled and the crawled to the edge of his bed, took his pyjama from the nightstand and changed his clothes, a soft sighed coming out of his lips when Tyki kissed his shoulder softly repeatedly. "Hm… Feels good…" He said and gave him more room to kiss.

"Of course it does." Tyki said and nipped softly. "_But_ we can't do any heavy stuff or you'll be late… And we both know how much he hates people being late." He said.

"But…"

"We can still play." Tyki suggested and Allen laughed as he brought a hand around his lover's neck and kissed him, now with a new purpose.

The elder forced him to lie down and started to kiss his bare chest, his tongue tracing the scars, mostly of them produced by himself. Scars, it was a topic they never touched and probably never would. He quickly got rid of the boxers and the pants and smirked when he saw that his cute boyfriend was already semi-hard. He kept licking his torso as his hands trailed over the almost feminine legs.

"Tyki-pet." He whined.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But I won't see you who knows for how long, let me savour you."

And savour him he did. Thoroughly. He didn't leave a single inch of his body untouched. And when he was finished, Allen was gasping for air, his white hair sticking to all directions.

"Do you have any idea of how fucking beautiful do you look like this?"

"Beautiful enough for you to get off just… looking at me." He said cheekily as he stroked the strong tensed thighs as Tyki kept pumping his cock, head thrown back and growling sexily.

"You always… are beautiful enough for me." He groaned as he came all over Allen who giggled and helped him down.

"That's always good to know." He said as he created a tissue and wiped himself and then the southern regions of his boyfriend to then lick his hand clean.

"As if you didn't know already." He said and kissed him softly as he pulled the black cotton sheets over their bodies and hugged Allen tightly. "Good night babe. Love you."

"Hm… Good night Tyki-pet. Love you too." He said and nuzzled his chest, encircling his waist.

And while Tyki fell sleep in a matter of minutes (as he usually did) Allen stayed awake, his head swimming with images of Cross drunk in a pub. Something was wrong. Something _had_ to be wrong if he let that happen and even more in a pub. He knew better than that. Great, not only now had to worry about him and dreaming over and over of him, Tyki-pet and Shishō together (and not always engaged in sexual activities) but about why was his master getting piss drunk! He would have to talk to him… if he let him.

His mind kept going back to that night, when his Master looked like he wanted to run away from them... well, actually tried to do so.

And he still felt bad for tricking both of them on accepting on the threesome, he shouldn't have done that, he had indulged himself to go back t those feelings he had buried long ago and had sworn not the bring them to light anymore. God, what was he thinking? Noah of the Cheating or not, there were thing he couldn't do, and cheating on his boyfriend who had always cared for him and treated him like he was the most precious thing on the world was one of those, even if it was just mentally.

He was stronger than that. He was better than that. He had to be. For Tyki. His Tyki-pet.

And with that thought and snuggling closer to him he fell sleep.

* * *

><p>When Tyki woke up next morning he found a note in Allen's place he smiled as he read it, smiling even wider. Allen was so cute sometimes, he had even drawn a panda… or tried to, drawing wasn't exactly his thing. He was better at music, way better. He loved to listen to him play the piano, alone or with Nea. It was even better when he convinced him to sing.<p>

He folded the letter and put it inside one of the drawers of his nightstands and went to shower, scratching his nape and yawning and he felt something on his head.

"Good morning Tim." He said and patted the golden furry golem. Sometimes Allen left Tim behind, just so Tyki would have something of him when they weren't together.

They showered together (at the beginning he grimaced at the idea of showering of something that had a mind of his own and had a liking of blackmailing people with recordings, when he ended up getting used to it and he liked being able to tease the little ball with splashing water to him.

He spend the day reading and playing with Road, what he did not expect though, was his brother to go sit next to him by the river, with his new suit and Italian leather shoes.

He even expected less for him to sit down on the dirt next to him.

"Are you ok, dear?" Sheryl asked.

"Yesss… Why?" He was eyeing him warily, sensing that something was coming right at him.

"You seem to be a little… absent minded, little brother."

"Your son seems to be that every single day and I don't see you asking him." He growled.

"Precisely because he seems to be somewhere else everyday I stopped asking, but you are usually down here, not up in the clouds. Is everything with Allen alright? Did you have a fight?"

"No Sheryl, we did not have a fight." He snapped and stood. "Good night." He said and left.

It was true, they did not have a fight but he was having a fight of his own… with himself. He opened the door of their room and then slammed it close, startling Tim, who was sleeping in the bed that Allen had made him.

"Sorry, Tim." He said and petted him. He phased out of his clothes and lay on the bed, just wearing his underwear.

After that night with Cross he couldn't stop thinking on how amazing it felt having him touching that way, speaking to him without hatred and the worst of it… it felt right. It felt right to have Cross with him and Allen. And he couldn't believe he was stabbing his boyfriend on the back like this: Allen asked his master to have sex with them for a night to fulfil his fantasy and he goes and betrays him like that! Talk about being ungrateful.

And of course he loved Allen, more than anything in the world, he would give everything he had, do anything he could to make him happy: the boy had suffered enough already in his 16 years of life and the last thing he needed was Tyki hurting him like this.

He felt like banging his head against the wall without going through it.

He could blame it on the Pleasure inside him, but that would be a really low thing to do and either Cross or Allen deserved to be lied like this.

Why did he have to open his mouth that day and mention the redhead? Why couldn't he have just stuck with Allen, who gave him everything he needed and more without even asking just wanting to make him happy.

God, he was such a lousy boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, here we are. Can you believe I wrote this just today? I'm still amazed with myself, I just would have liked I was this effective when it came to homework. Anyway, I hope you liked it. <strong>

**Please review and tell me! (And if there are grammar errors, which I know they are there but its to late for me to find them, please do tell me so I can correct them! Thank you very much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Yay! I'm still not sure how this is gonna play out, but so far I like it!**

* * *

><p>Tyki woke in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat and with his boxers being uncomfortably tight.<p>

"Shit." He said as he sat up and covered his eyes with his hand. "Shit, shit, shit, shit." He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down, trying to calm a specific part of himself down.

That was not going to work. And he didn't like cold water that much meaning he only had one option left.

He felt extremely conflicted: he wanted to jack off so badly but at the same time, he felt that by doing it he would be betraying Allen even more than he had already done. Or well, it would be half betraying Allen as he had been n the dream too along with… Cross. Of course it had to be Cross. With his long red hair, and his strong chest and powerful arms and his gorgeous cock…

"Damn it all to hell." He muttered as he threw the underwear somewhere and took a hold of his dick, pumping it slowly, moaning low in his throat. With his free hands he toyed with his nipples.

But it wasn't enough, since he had gotten with Allen just touching his cock wasn't enough, he needed something inside himself. He scrambled to his knees, never stopping the movement of his hand as he eagerly licked the fingers of the other one.

"Ah, ah…" He started to fuck himself with one finger, the side of his face flat against the mattress, his ass up in the air as he moved his hands, trying to get as much pleasure as he could reason for which it didn't take long until four fingers were inside himself, thrusting in and out, striking his prostate every time, muffling his moans by biting one of the pillows.

And images of the two sexiest men he had ever seen were flooding his mind, along with their voices, moaning, groaning, whispering his name and theirs over and over. They were kissing, touching each other and then doing the same to him.

"Allen! Cross!" He yelled against the wet pillow as he came, his thighs failing to support him and he fell flat on the mattress, his fingers still inside him. He slowly pulled them out, breathing hard. "Great, now I've done it." He growled and stood up, going to the bathroom and turning the shower on, leaning against the wall and going down until he was sitting under the hot spray, his face buried in his hands.

He never saw Timcanpy looking at him and then quickly leave towards Nea and the Earl's bedroom and wake up the Musician.

* * *

><p>"Tim… What are you doing here? It's only 4am." The golem only wrapped his tail around his wrist and tugged him out of bed making his first master follow him to the piano room. "I swear to God, Tim, this better be important or else I won't give you anything to eat until Allen is back!" He threatened, but the golem only rested on the piano and opened his mouth showing the video of Tyki masturbating. "Fuck, Tim! Why would you show me that?" The golem sighed and fast-forwarded to when the Pleasure reached the peak.<p>

"_Allen! Cross!"_

The 14th blinked at the now frozen image. "Did this happen now?" The golem nodded. "So it's not only Cross who is in this state, is it? What about Allen, do you have anything on him?" He asked the golem shook his body in negation wildly. "He threatened you about recording him, huh?" The little golem nodded. "Where's Tyki now?" The golem showed him the last recording he had of him, in the shower. "Alright, go make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, I'll take care of everything." Timcanpy nodded and quickly disappeared while Nea went back to his room, slowly, wondering about everything that he was discovering lately.

Cross was in the path of having serious troubles with the alcohol and his life if he kept going down the road he was going.

Tyki was just… doing that thing he would never forget and seemed to be cracking under the pressure of 'cheating' on Allen.

And his nephew… He didn't know because the boy was so good at lying that if he didn't want anyone to know, he would make sure he didn't 'see' it and that Wisely couldn't read it.

Jesus! Why were those three so difficult!? And now he was swearing, great. They were going through the same (or, at least, two of them. And it was a safe bet that Allen was or was going to. Even if he couldn't 'see' it) and yet they wouldn't speak to each other, which was even worse for Allen and Tyki considering they were already in a relationship. He should have had taken matters in his own hands when he had the chance.

'What a great uncle you are, Nea Walker, what a great uncle.' He thought as he climbed on the bed.

"Where were you?" He blinked at his lover, who was looking at him sleepily.

"Sorry, Tim wanted to show me something." The younger whispered as he found his way inside his arms, kissing the side of his neck.

"Cross?"

"Tyki."

"Is he ok?"

"Apart form jerking off and moaning both Allen's and Cross' names when he came and then going what it seemed to be a downright depression in the shower? Yes, he's alright." He sighed. "Question here is if _I_ will be alright after seeing this."

"You saw it? Why? How? When?" Oh yes, the Earl was jealous.

"Yes. Tim showed me. And… about twenty minutes ago. Although I must admit it's a bit creepy to see someone who basically looks like me moaning my nephew and best friend's name like this, it was also quite hot, he surely has a nice body." He teased.

"Nea!"

"I'm joking, I'm joking. You are my only one, alright?" He said and kissed him lightly on the lips before turning around, pressing his back to the Earl's chest and grabbing on arm to throw it around his own waist. "Good night." He said and fell sleep right after.

Adam sighed and brought him closer, kissing his nape before settling down for the rest of the night.

"Good night."

* * *

><p>When Tim was back into the room, Tyki was already on the bed again after he had changed the bed sheets (which, for the record, was a really hard job to do) and seemed that was about to get up and ran away.<p>

And he decided to do exactly so. He stood up, got dressed in his 'hobo clothes' as Allen called them, wrote a note for Allen when he came back and went to get his niece.

"Road, Road." He shook her little shoulder softly.

"Tyki? What are you doing here at… 4.30am?" She asked.

"Can you open a door?" He asked, nervous and almost fidgeting.

But Road knew him. A lot. "Why?" Besides, she still remembered the last time she opened a door to her uncle when Allen wasn't around. "Are you running away again?"

"Road please.

"No Tyki! You can't keep running every time you and Allen have a problem, things don't work th…"

"It's not _Allen_ and _I_! It's me who has the problem!" He yelled. "I've left him a note explaining where he can find me, now please open the door!"

"O-ok. But you promise me you left a note?"

"Yes Road." He sighed impatiently and she nodded.

"Where to?"

"The Black Order HQ."

"What?"

"Just do it. I need to be alone, ok? I need to think and it's impossible to do it here." He said and Road did it because she had never seen him like this, not even that other time she opened the door to him, when he… they thought Allen had gone back to the Order.

"Thank you." He said and then rushed out of the door.

Once she made sure he was gone she rushed to find Nea and the Earl.

"Nea! Millenni!" She yelled, opening the door.

"What hell is it now? Did you people agree not to let me sleep tonight?" The 14th yelled, obviously displeased.

"What's going on with Tyki?" She asked and Nea sighed before he turned around.

"Adam, your turn to deal with the kids. I'm done for the night." He said as he turned around, his back to the girl, who huffed. "Don't do that, I've already been dragged out of bed this night because of Tyki, he hasn't."

The Earl sighed and got of bed, took his robe and left the taking the girl with him.

"Where did he go now?" He asked as he sat down on the first chair he saw.

"Hum… Next question?" She said.

"Road. Where is Tyki-pon?" His voice had been escalating in volume and was nearly yelling.

"H-h-h-he is… is…" Road wasn't usually scared of The Earl but she knew he was not going to like it one bit. "The Order's HQ." She finally said.

"HE IS WHERE?" He yelled so loud that everyone woke up and rushed downstairs.

"What's going on?"

"Why are you yelling at this our, Earl?"

"Jasdero was sleeping! Hee!"

"Oh for the love of God Adam!" Nea yelled as he raced down the stared with the other eleven members of their family plus the two golems. "What is it now?"

"Where's Tyki? There's no way he hasn't heard it." Fiidora asked before the Head of the family had time to reply his lover.

"He is in the Order's HQ." The Earl gritted through his teeth.

"Why?" Lulu asked. Somehow, she looked as good as always.

"He said he needed to think." Road said. "I told him no to go there, but he said he couldn't think here and… I don't know, he just seemed about to break! He looked like he was going to cry!" She yelled, in full panic mode now.

"We need to go get him!" Sheryl said and Wisely nodded.

"Yes. You are right." The Earl said opened a door… that Nea closed right away. "What are you doing now Nea?"

"Listen, I know Tyki's family and that family protects each other but there are some matters in which family has nothing say about and if Tyki wants to go to the Order to think, let him. It might do him good." He said, stroking his hair lazily and yawning. "Now, everybody go back to sleep and we'll talk about tomorrow morning when we are all in condition to think and not half sleep." He said. "And someone put Devit to sleep or he'll fall the down the stairs. Jesus!" He yelled as he closed the door to his room.

"Does he usually swear that much?" Maashiima asked.

"We've woken him up three times tonight." The Earl said. "Let's go back to sleep, we'll talk about it on the morning." He said, dismissing them and everyone headed to their respective rooms. "Road. You and I will talk seriously about this tomorrow, too."

"Yes, Earl." She said and closed the door.

The Earl climbed back to bed and hugged Nea from behind making him turn in his arms and stroke his cheek. "Look, Adam, I know you are worried, but we can't interfere in this, it's something the two… the _three_ of them need to work out. I'm not saying that we can't give them a soft push if they start becoming stubborn, –which I know Cross and Allen will be–, but we can't go and force Tyki to explain what's going on nor why he chose that place and of course we can not drag him back against his will." He kissed his lips softly and smiled.

"I know that but I can't help to worry. They are almost like my children, Nea, you know that."

"And precisely because I know that I need to tell you to stop moth-mother… fathering…? You get the picture. They need to grow up, Adam, and they need to do it alone. They know we'll always be here for them, but they need to leave the nest, darling. And they have to do it without us right under them to catch them if they fall." He said.

"Since when are you so deep?"

"Since it's only 5am, I haven't gotten any decent sleep and brain is as thick as Cross' debt list. He kissed him again, cuddled against him and went to sleep, the Earl smiling sweetly and following suit.

* * *

><p>And while they were sleeping, in different sides of the world, three people were doing nothing but downing their sorrows in alcohol: one was standing in a graveyard, in front of a tomb the bottle in his hand and a couple more on the floor. Another one was sitting on the floor of his hotel room, his back against the heavy wooden door with the bottle between his legs. The last one was wandering around the streets, a half-empty bottle in one hand and a full one in the other.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that was a bit angsty...<strong>

**As for Nea and the Earl, I wanted to show my point of view of their relationship and I thought I could use it here so there we have it!**

**I hope you all liked it. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here we have the 3rd chapter! Took me a while to figure out how to approach this one but I finally decided for this one. I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

><p>Allen sighed as he finished the bottle he currently had in his hands, looked at it and throw it outside through the open window. Blindly, he looked for another one, unscrewed it and took a good swallow of it. Damn Chinese and their nasty mǐjiǔ. He still couldn't understand how his Master could like that shit so much. Sake, mǐjiǔ, Soju… Everything was the same.<p>

Master… He sighed and downed half the bottle in one go. He felt like shit, really. He was in love with Tyki, he was in love with Shishō… He knew he was a freak, he had always known that, since he was a kid, but he didn't need his feelings to be part of that too! Couldn't he just be normal for once? He wasn't asking that much was he?

Then again, he was cursed. Maybe Mana's curse went deeper than he thought.

He stood up and left the inn: maybe gambling would make him feel better.

* * *

><p>Tyki was staring at the tomb of his boyfriend's previous lover as if trying to figure something out from it.<p>

"Even if you abandoned him when he needed you the most, you probably were a better boyfriend than I am…" He said as he sat down next to the tomb and rested the back of his head on the cold stone, sucking on the bottle.

Was it possible two love two persons at the same level? Or there was going to be always a favourite one? A more cherished one? Because he didn't know. He loved Allen to the bone but recently he felt the exact same way towards the ex-General and he didn't know how to face those knew feelings. And he definitely didn't want to face Allen either. He _couldn't_ face Allen.

* * *

><p>Cross was wandering through the streets of… Was it Edo? Paris? Maybe Rio? He didn't know anymore. He was so used to travelling that sometimes he forgot where he was. Especially if he was drunk… or on the way of being so. Just like right now.<p>

He heard two women talking in a language than resembled but Spanish and Italian… Where the fuck was he? Seriously! He looked around, trying to focus and he finally spotted that weird looking tower… Spain! He was in Spain! Yeah, that area where they spoke another language… And Spanish. Lucky him.

He headed towards them and asked for the direction of his hotel and once they had told him how to get there, he headed towards it, trying to remember everything they said. Once in the room he pulled another bottle he bought on the way and slumped on the bed.

A few weeks ago he wouldn't have hesitated to take those two gorgeous girls with him, but now… Fucking idiot apprentice and fucking Lord Tyki Mikk wouldn't leave his mind alone! He should have never accepted the invitation. It didn't matter how much he wanted it he should have refused. He should have known better than getting involved with them.

And to top it off he had to tell everything to Nea… Which meant that if he hadn't told Allen he would do it soon. He finished the bottled and growled: it was getting harder to get drunk.

He threw the bottle and rolled onto his side, petting his hair as he usually did.

"Say something and I'll shoot you." He growled suddenly.

"We both know you won't, Marian." Nea said as he sat next to him. "You want to talk about it?"

"No!" He yelled.

"Ok. Then you listen." The Noah said. "And listen carefully, you know I hate talking to the walls." Cross huffed but the grey-skinned male could tell he was waiting. "Did Allen tell you why I did what I did?"

"Of course he did."

"Then you should know better than not sharing your feelings with those involved in them." He stroked his hair softly. "Besides, do you remember what you told me?" Cross growled in response: of course he did.

**_-Flashback-_**

"Marian." The man growled at the person that had sat on the stool next to his. He didn't even have to look to know who it was: just one person called him that.

"What do you want, Nea?"

"Are you alright?" The Noah frowned at the obvious slur on the ex-General's voice.

"Do I look alright to you?"

"Definitely not." He said as he took the half-full glass and pushed it aside. "What's going on with you? I don't even remember the last time I saw you drunk!"

"Maybe because that was at least 35 years ago?" The redhead said as he tried to get the glass back.

"You know what I mean." He pushed the glass more away. "What's going on?" He asked, no softer.

"Allen. Tyki." The red-haired only sighed.

"What's wrong with them? Are they ok?" He asked agitatedly.

"Yeah. They are."

"Ok. Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that they won't get the fuck out of my mind."

"Why are they in there?"

"Is this twenty fucking questions, Walker?"

"No. This is me trying to figure why the hell my nephew is having very disturbing dreams about you, Tyki and him and why you are completely drunk in this… shithole."

"They have… sake."

"Sake?"

"Yeah… Allen would understand." He mumbled and Nea sighed.

"Marian, seriously. I'm worried about you three. Specially you. Out of the three you seem to be the one holding up the worse." The younger pleaded.

"And what do you want me to say, Nea? That I think I'm fucking in love with the two of them? That I want to be with them and not just be a one night thing?" He hollered and the Noah smiled softly.

"Yes. That's exactly what I wanted you to say." He said and hugged him. "Let's go put you to bed." He said as they left the bar.

"Hey! You gotta pay!" The owner of the place yelled and Nea quickly shifted to his original form.

"What did you just say?"

"N-nothing. Have a good night." The man said, obviously terrified of him.

The golden-eyed male put the other one to bed, or rather, let him fall on the mattress and then sat down next to him. "You should tell them."

"They are happy. _Allen_ is finally happy. I'm not going to be the one to break to him. To them." Cross growled.

"You are willing to sacrifice your own happiness for theirs?"

"Yes! Now will you shut the hell up, get out and left me fucking sleep?" He replied.

"Well, if you need anything you know how to find me. Good night, Marian." He said as he stood up and made to the door.

"Night Nea." He heard before he closed the door.

_**-End of flashback-**_

"We already talked about the 'sharing my feelings' part, Nea." Cross said, tired.

"And if you really thought I was going to drop it just because of that, you don't know me as well as I thought you did."

"Sometimes I hate you Nea. I really, really do."

"And the rest of the time?" He asked playfully, trying to bring him out of that darkness he had wrapped himself in.

"I try to!" Cross said, turning around and facing him. "Why do you want me so much to tell them?"

"I just want to see you happy. The three of you. You mean a lot to me, Marian. And so does Tyki."

"Why?"

"You are important to Allen and I know that if, for whatever reason lost either of you, he would not be able to go through it."

"Let's hypothetically say that I confess to them and miraculously they feel the same way" Nea snickered at that "I'm going to die, they won't. Wouldn't you prefer to save them that pain?"

"Marian, that's bullshit and you know it. You don't fucking age."

"And how the hell do you know that?"

"That mask and those spells of yours… aren't they Skull magic? And Skull don't age, thus, you don't age." He reasoned.

"Hate you."

"I know." Nea said teasingly. "I'll leave you alone for now, but expect me to drop sometime next week."

"Whatever."

"And please, think about I just said, ok? I know the three of you are hurting." He had even felt tempted to kiss his forehead, but that would probably earn him a handful of bullets. And he _definitely_ did not want that.

Cross didn't answer to that: he was _not_ going to think about it. He was not going to ruin their happiness. Not now, not ever.

He took off his clothes, threw them somewhere and climbed under the covers and drifted of too sleep. Or so he tried because his mind was a sea of Tyki's and Allen's with very little clothing or none at all.

_Stop it Cross and go to sleep already._ He growled to himself and emptied his mind of all thoughts and finally fell sleep.

Next morning, when he woke up he found a pill, a glass of water and…

"Tim? What are you doing here?" He asked as he petted the golden golem who nipped his fingers and then stared at here. "Did Nea send you?" The golem nodded. "That damn Walker…" The golem flew to his neck and nuzzled it. "No need to worry, I'm fine." He said. "How long are you going to stay?"

The golem showed him a reproduction of the 14th:

"_Stay with Marian until Tyki and Allen are back, ok? Don't come here unless something happens, ok?" Timcanpy must have nodded because the image moved. "Good boy. If anything happens here I'll come fetch you." The golem didn't move. "Tim, I swear I'll take good care of Allen. You know I will. Go Tim, we need to keep and I on Marian so he doesn't do anything stupid." The golem nodded and then crossed the door._

"So what? Now you obey Nea?" He asked sharply and the furry golem actually flinched at his tone. "I'm sorry, Tim." He

said as he looked for something to eat to give him. "There you are." He said when he found some cookies and the golem ate them right away. "So you are to be my guardian, huh?" The golem nodded. "Better you than Nea, that's for sure."

He kept petting the golem as it kept devouring the cookies, thinking about last night and remembering the all words the Noah had spoken.

* * *

><p><strong>It was kind of obvious, was it not? I did Allen, then Tyki (and Nea and the Earl who found their way into it) so Cross was the most logical option.<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
